


The Party

by Bigbadbey



Series: space drama [1]
Category: Original Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbadbey/pseuds/Bigbadbey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't want to mess with Cahyas sisters. The eldest do martial arts for fun, she also has anger issue. The second will lobby the most dangerous man in solar system for science. The third, well, the third just want everyone to be happy and for the older sisters to leave her crushing on her photography club senior in peace ("YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!") </p>
<p>Throw them into space politics in first-class society of iAsad, the best place to live in 2150, according to New New York Times. </p>
<p>An epilogue of sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

iAsad, a floating city on Venus sky. Housed roughly 1.5 million people. it’s Self-sufficient, latest tech all around. often referred as the safest place to live in Sol System in this century. So of course, it’s given that you had to be rich to lives in iAsad. Filthy rich. 

“It’s not about the amount of money, Sol, it’s about being on top. Mom wasn’t rich, but her expertise let her bring us here.” Surya said, sipping a flute of wine. Despite not even fifteen yet, Surya has mature air around her that somehow always fools even adult. Especially adult.

“But it’s costly to even enter.” She wasn’t good at argument but Sol refused to back down easily. after all, She is a fighter, in every meaning of the word.

“Ah, but mom paid no Visa since she was invited.” Surya smiled was victorious. Smug and goading. 

“There’s some kids from school here.” Sunny had no interest in their argumen.Her word distracted Sol. For a better, Surya thought, as she noticed Sol has starting to get riled up. 

“Oh right.” Sol looked around but doesn’t seems too eager to approached any of them. There are kids at this party, but Surya wouldn’t know any of them. it served as reminder that she didn’t go to school with the other two. loneliness creeping up her back bone and settled uncomfortably in her sternum.

A hand brush against hers, thumb rubbing wrist. Sol offering comfort the only way she knows how.

Sunny realized her error after a pointed glare from Sol. She didn’t apologize, knew it would only make it worse. Instead, she points her fingers at a kid with camera hung around neck. “That’s Peppers. They are, like, the unofficial leader of my photography’s club. Remember the carnival pictures you had printed in your office? They took that.”

Sunny had sent Surya a link of the school photography club’s website. Surya had taken a liking to one particular picture. A grayscale photo of a Carnival. even without color, the picture had such a vibrant feels in black and white. it had fitted Surya’s office aesthetic so she had it framed and hung it on the wall. It wasn’t as pretty as Sunny’s picture of old married couple kissing on the jet launch terminal; that one Surya had put as the central piece at her living compartment. 

Peppers’ eyes met Sunny and they waved at each other. They were walking toward the three of them and Surya noticed Sol scowling at them. It surprised Surya that Peppers didn’t turned away.

“Hi, Sunny.” They grinned at Sunny and then gives Sol a curt nod, “Sol.” Sol narrowed her eyes at Peppers and muttered something that sounded rude under her breath. Much to Sunny’s relief, they ignored her. “Is this the sister who goes to Iona?”

“You know it.” Sunny beamed at them, “Surya, Pepper. Pepper, Surya.”

Pepper lips was covered in purple lipstick, their eyes smoky blue, almost black. Although so, their bright grin outshined the dark makeup. “Nice to finally meet. Sunny has been telling me lots of things about you,” They bowed down with flourish. 

They were a little bit dramatic but it fitted their eccentric appearance. Surya smiled back and offered her hand, “likewise. I am a fan of your works actually.”

Sol groaned fell on deaf ears. Now Peppers had both her sisters under their thumb.

“Is anyone else here?” Sunny glared at Sol for groaning, now their eldest sister visibly sulking.

“There’s Buchens brother somewhere, so the punch is guaranteed good.” They winks, “i saw Paul and Vega a while ago. And Ratu, obviously.”

Sunny explained to Surya about who Peppers was talking about. The rest Sol couldn’t care less of. But the mention of Ratu Dasai caught her attention. If their two weeks dynamic is anything to go by, Ratu would find her in 3… 2…

“Of course you are here.” There’s a disappointed behind her back. Sol hid the little upturn on the corner of her lips before turning around.

All snarky remarks Sol had in her mind vaporized at the view. Ratu stood there in long intricate layered dress that both loose and stretch in all the right places. thin gold headpiece, striking against her dark skin and hair. The difference between the girl here and the one who had been a torment on her after school detention was staggering.

“Ratu.” So tried to drawled but it came up like a breathless sigh instead. She cringed internally. “You look nice.” She regretted saying that as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Not because it wasn’t true, but she didn’t meant to say it out loud. Sol covered it up with her usual smirk,the one that usually sets Ratu’s jaw grinding against each other.

Ratu had not expecting the sudden compliment. instead of the grinding of jaws, She let out a hesitant and careful smile, “Thank you. You look… Good too.”

Sol wasn’t exactly dressed to impress. Her outfit had barely met the required black-tie dress code. No dress, just a sleeveless thin top that exposed her midriff and a loose pants. The only one fancy about her is the bracelet on her biceps, a thin serpent dragon circling her upper arm, It was a gift from Surya. she had reason to her minimal clothing, something she wanted Ratu to be surprise of. “We both know you didn’t mean it, but thanks.”

Ratu huffed at being caught lying. “Your hair was nice.” she insisted.

Sunny had helped and styled Sol crazy wild hair into a series of intricate braid. not only it looked awesome it also helped to keep hair off Sol’s face. “Sunny did my hair.” she explained proudly.

Surya watched the exchange between Sol and the taller girl from the corner of her eyes. They seemed civil enough. Sunny was telling Pepper that Surya had built a darkroom at home so she could developed her analog picture by herself. Pepper had asked if they could come over and learn how to. But then, both of them glanced at Sol at the same time. Sol was oblivious—too enraptured by the girl she was talking to—but Surya noticed it.

After a while, Pepper excused themselves, “Pictures to take, ladies.”

“Is there something wrong with Pepper and Sol?” Surya asked when she was sure Pepper won’t hear.

“Yep,” Sunny suddenly turned grim, “remember that fight a week ago? That one.”

“The one that makes her go to mandatory tutoring after school?” Sol has been coming home late these few days because of it. Surya didn't mind much but Sol was upset for spending less time at home. after all, Surya can’t visit too often now they had moved.

“Uh-huh, and that’s the mentor.”

Sunny had told Surya the story when it happened. On Sol and Sunny’s third day at new school, Sunny joined the photographer’s club, dubbed Snappers by their member. they were going to check some spot on the farming district, a little project of nature sort. Sol didn’t want Sunny to go, but Pepper stood up for her against Sol. It’s not even a shouting match since Sol was the only one yelling while Pepper sort of making this unamused face, not even raising her voice.

“Someone stood up to her?” Surya let out a whistle, “No wonder Sol got very agitated.” Sol has a very intimidating presence that usually left anyone who stood in her way cowers. That, if the knowledge of her winning various martial arts tournament all over the Solar System didn’t make those people ran first.

Surya found Pepper on the entrance of the Ballroom, taking picture of people coming in. Suddenly admiring the nerve they possessed. “They’re great, aren’t they?” Sunny sighs wistfully.

Well, now she knows why Sol fly off the bats at them. Surya found herself noticing little thing about them. They way they flick their own ears time to time—bad hygiene? And how they were very controlling about people they took picture off—authoritarian much? Suddenly she wasn’t that fond of them.

“I don’t know…” They did looked at least 15. too old. “How old were they again?”

“What? How is that relevant?”

Surya just shrug, eyes looking around before fixing on their mother. She’s making nice with people. Something Surya knew the woman hates. But she put up a good front. That was until their eyes met and mom blink in Morse code. S.O.S.

Surya chuckled, amused at their mother’s antics. She dragged Sunny toward her, “Come on. She needs help.”

—-

The mentoring after school is basically some punished kids gathered at the library and working on their homework. The mentor supposed to help and keep and eyes on them. Ratu mostly help the younger kids and Sol mostly make snarky comments and they mostly argued about the most trivial thing and the rest mostly watched them, entertained and a little scared.

Sol didn’t know what got to her here. it’s the dress or maybe the ambiance in the room. But her snarky comment that usually overflow from her mouth were caught up in her throat and came out as joke instead.

Ratu laughed, and laughed and something in Sol’s stomach flipped pleasantly. The girl throw her head back when Sol made fun of Paul who had been eating on the corner of the room and how he made a guilty face every time he finished his plate, yet went over to the tables to get more. She stifled a chuckles when Sol pointed out the couple who looked miserable but trying to smile while the woman keep elbowing the man all along.

“Where’s your sisters ?”

Sol turned to see her sisters had gone. She looked around frantically but sighed when she saw them with their mom. “Over there, with mom.”

They watched from afar as Mom introduced Sunny and Surya. As Sol had predicted, Surya easily charmed the adults around her. They laughed at something her sister said. Typical Surya effect.

Ratu scuffled a bit where she stood, as if having an internal argument with herself. When she finally looked up, the girl had looked rather shy, “Do you mind introducing me to your mom? I’m kind of a fan…”  
—-

It’s really unfair, Sunny mused as she watch Surya argued with the adult and completely obliterate the man’s argument but then Surya said something to placate him, How is it Surya got both charm and brain?

Mom was beaming with pride, one hand clasped on Surya’s shoulder, the other hold a glass of wine. Sunny just watched. She likes watching people. You learn more about people from how they behave rather than what they’re talking about.

The man on the right was constantly tugging his bow tie, nervous? No. He seemed to be a very confident man. uncomfortable, Sunny decided. Another gentleman next to him pulled at his arm to stop the tugging and fix it for him. the gesture was very affectionate. they were cute together.

“Mom, someone wants to meet you.”

Sol had Ratu beside her. The later was obviously nervous about something.

“Oh?”

“this is the girl that hold me hostage after school all this time.”

Ratu stepped on Sol’s shoes, although kind enough to not use her heels. “My name’s Ratu Dasai, I’m a big fan of your works, Miss Cahya.” She said in one breath.

It’s adorable. At school, Ratu is a confidence on feet. Student council president and all queen bee. but now she’s practically shaking with glee.

“Hi Ratu.” Mom skip the handshake she offered to embrace the girl instead. Ratu was surprised but her hand clutch around mom’s hips anyway. When they pulled away, mom said, “I want to apologize for all thing she had done and also in advance for what she would do in the future.” She patted Sol’s head, eyes were rolled.

Sunny and Surya exchange a knowing smirk. Mom definitely knew Ratu already. Sol has been whining about De-Mentor all week.

“She is… Handful for sure.” Ratu chuckled, “but she also help with younger kids and they’re fond of her.”

“Really?” Mom raise her eyebrows and Sol eyes widen, obviously not expecting the sudden compliment. Why would she? From what she’d been telling everyone, Ratu is a grade-A bitch (Sol’s words). And from her retelling of the day she had, the feeling seems mutual.

“Don’t you want to say something to my mom or were you here only to embarrass me further?” Sol tried to move the focus off herself and failed miserably.

“I don’t know, Sol. I thought you hates kids.” Surya never missed a chance to poke on Sol. This time’s no different. But mom elbowed her in warning, Surya let out a sheepish smile. Still, the damage had been done already. Sol groaned while everybody else laughs at her expense.

“I haven’t seen you before, did you not go to Stargate?” when Ratu asked Surya, It was Sol who answered, “This one went to Iona Academy. The pride of our family, really.” She smacked a kiss to Surya’s cheek.

“She got the muscle, I got the brain. Sunny got the heart.” Surya’s eyes was gentle as she smiled at Sunny.

Sunny blushed at the sudden compliment. She felt her face got even more red when she realized everyone was looking at her now. if she had seen the little eyes her sisters made at each other, she’d know that her torture was yet over.

“She also got the face. Look how pretty she is.” Sol let out a dramatic sigh, fingers pinching Sunny’s cheek.

“And her art! So much talent!” Surya shook her head.

Sunny ignored the two clown, “do you want sister? Buy one get one for free. In fact, I’ll give you both of them, no charge.”

Mom laughed, her arms rounds Sunny’s shoulders, “And she definitely got the wits too.”

—-

Ratu talked with Ms. Cahya about the woman's next project, the new design for Grand Assa. Mentari Cahya was graceful, kind and everything Ratu thought she would be and then more. She asked what Ratu thought about specific things, letting Ratu knew if she understood things wrong without being condescending. Answered Ratu question in kind. Surya chimed in on some engineering stuff, the girl was very smart, no doubt about it. Ms. Cahya was talking about the new developed alloy she would be using on the project when Sol poked her arms.

“I think it’s time for me to go.”

“You got your stuff ready?”

“They took them to the backstage. I need to do some checking and prep.”

puzzled, Ratu asked, “where are you going?”

Sol just winked, “You should go over there. You’ll get a better view.” And with that, she kissed her mom’s cheek and disappeared to the crowd.

Ratu was going to ask question but Surya already nudged her toward the stage and Ms.Cahya linked her arm with Ratu. before she knew it, she was being herded by the Cahya clan.

 

The light dim gradually until the only well lit area was the stage where the band was playing a jazzy number. Everyone was dancing or stand around. Ms. Cahya had roped Sunny into dancing with her and Surya watched with Ratu while laughing on the side.

“So, your last name. Are you related to Han Tucy Dasai or what?”

The question itself didn’t surprised Ratu, she got used to it very early on. “He is my grandfather.”

“Really? Damn.” Surya let out a long whistle. “Would it look bad if I want to pitch few projects to him at this party?”

Ratu gave the girl beside her a once-over. Even during this few minutes she spent with Surya, the girl’s brilliance shines bright. Opa would loves the girl. “I’ll introduce you later but maybe don’t pitch right away. He will ask about what you do, drop hints but don’t sounds desperate.” She didn’t meant to revealed that much but she had likes the younger girl. And unlike people who beat around bushes about her opa, Surya had laid it down bare. Ratu appreciated it.

It was then the band had stopped playing. Every wandering eyes turned to the stage. A single young boy Ratu recognize as Harun from school was playing a flute. The sound was clear and it rendered everyone silent with its beauty. now the dimness of the room was more prominent. it almost too dark. 

There were a series of clicking sound and a line of lights from the entrance to the stage switched on revealing ten drums as if they were materialized out of thin air. The drums incorporated a harsh tempo under the sound of gentle flute. The tempo picked up suddenly as golden circles descended from the ceiling.

All the light went off. The drum slowed down until it was only the flute and at the sudden peak of note, the double door opened revealing a person.

Ratu thought it was gonna be another dance as the person step forward. Her gait oddly familiar. As she walked down the path, the drum started again. Boom. Boom. Boom. Staccato rhythm that build the suspense. When the person reach midway, all the light finally went on.

Sol stood there. Calm and composed despite the drum and the whispers of the crowd. It was then Ratu noticed the long sword on her hip. The girl pulled out her sword and a collective gasp broke among the crowd.

It’s a lethal dance. That was the only way Ratu could describe it. Sol moved the blade like it just another part of her body while also doing a series of complicated air salto now and then. She did spinning kicks, at times holding a pose with one leg stretched up. Her movement were both graceful and vicious. hand twirling the sword like the blade was made of silk ribbon rather than iron. Yet when she slashed at the wooden post that were prepared previously, the thing separated into two like a mere paper. The flute went high and low following the dance movement and the drum now sounded like a war drum. every moves, every notes and every beats compliment each other. Ratu found it hard to blink and she was sure she’s not the only one.

sword still in hand, she launched herself at the circle closer to the floor. swinging from one circle to higher circle again and again until she reached the top. There’s a flask there and everyone watched as she took a gulp of whatever it contained. Sol opened her mouth, a blast of fire blazed out of it a girl turned dragon, the fire from her mouth lit something and a burning words appeared out of nowhere.

Happy Birthday Han Tucy Dasai

The crowd erupted in cheers. Sol jumped down and landed on her two feet and bowed at the direction of the old conglomerate first, “Long live Mr. Dasai!” She shouted and everyone raise their glass and echoed her words.

—-

Sunny was there holding a glass of ice tea. Sweet, to wash the taste of fuel off Sol’s tongue. She kissed the top of Sunny’s head and took the tea. Her sister squirmed away but Sol circled an arm around the girl’s shoulder and kept her close.

“You are sweaty.” Sunny groaned, still trying to pushed Sol away. In all honesty, Sol felt disgusted at herself. Yet the adrenalin from the performance overpowered her self-disgust. 

A towel plopped on her head. Surya grinned at Sol proudly, “That was awesome.”

Mom kissed Sol’s cheek and pulled her by the chin for the usual after show inspection, “no burn? No scrapes? Did you pulled any muscles?”

“Mom, I’m fineee!” Sol whined. She was a little out of breath but everything had went according to plan. Fruit of full week of rehearsal.

The MC said something about vigorous youth, praised the performance and moved on. The jazz band ready to resume, lulling people back to relax atmosphere. 

Her family fused and praised her performance. It was hard to believe in their compliment because they’re her family. She used the towel to dry her sweat and took time to get her breathing to normal. 

“Miss, Mr. Dasai wants to see you.” A man in black service suit tapped Sol’s shoulders. 

“What for?” Mom stood in between Sol and the guy. Every bit the protective mama bear she is. 

“He wants to meet and say his personal thank you for the performance.” The man talk with someone through his comm, “her family also welcomed to tag along.”

They are escorted through the crowd to a little table area. Sol had seen it from when she was up there. 

“Miss, your sword please.” Said a woman with hand on Sol’s chest. Sol nod, unclasped the sword from her belt and handed it over, “please be careful with that.” she didn’t like how pretentious she had sound, so Sol’s added, “It’s borrowed.”

The woman gave a sharp nod, “I’ll look after it myself.”

Still, Sol couldn’t take her eyes off the sword. She had borrowed it from her wushu teacher back on earth. Surya had went and get it from Laoshu Meixiu so it could arrived in iAsad on time for the performance. It had been sent with stern warning to Sol about being careful with the precious sword.

The woman who hold it had went along with Sol and her family. Sol was still too concern about the sword and had not realized they were already reached the man until Surya elbowed her on the hip.

Sol had seen pictures of Han Tucy Dasai before. The man was very influential everywhere but especially here in iAsad. She know what to expect but still the air around the man knocked Sol aback.

Han tucy was small man with pearl white hair and dark skin. His hair pulled back and tied into small ponytail at the back of his head. His smile charming but something reminds Sol of snake in the little movement of his head.

“Marvelous performance. Best one for the night, I’m sure.” He offered his hand and Sol took it gingerly.

“Thank you, Mr. Dasai.” Sol couldn’t hold the shake in her voice. But then Mr. Dasai looked into her eyes, he blinked and just like that, Sol uneasiness went away.

“And, what’s your name, young lady?” Han Tucy asked.

“Soleil, sir, Soleil Cahya.”

“I heard you goes to the same school as my granddaughter, Ratu, would you come here, dear?”

Ratu had went her own way right after Sol’s performance. Apparently, being called to be introduced to the director of E.U. she was still talking with the woman, but come over when her grandfather had called.

“ah yes, sir. We, um, had met.” Sol cringed at how she had clashed with Ratu before. Hopefully Ratu is a better person than she is and didn’t went around bad mouthing Sol to her family as she herself did. Although she know Ratu is Han Tucy Dasai’s granddaughter, she never plan to actually met the guy like this.

“Yes, Opa. In fact I was just talking with Sol and her family before.” Ratu’s tone was pleasant and Sol let out a relief breath at that.

Sol’s mom and her sisters was standing awkwardly behind Sol before being mentioned., “Madam Cahya?” Han tucy called out.

Mom step forward. There were smile on her face but the way it didn’t reach her eyes made alarm went off on Sol’s head. “Mr. Dasai, happy birthday.”

“Thank you. I didn’t know the talented young lady here is yours. Not surprising, of course.”

 

Mom squeezed Sol’s hand tightly, “I’m proud of her. And all my daughters too, of course.”

Ratu stepped in again, “Opa, this one is Sunny, she also went to Stargate. This one is Surya, she went to Iona.”

Han tucy’s eyebrows fly to his hairlines, “Iona? That’s amazing. And what is it that you do there, miss?”

“Mostly engineering and programing, sir. But i dabbled in Applied physics as well. I have some projects I’m doing right now but I will not bore you with details.”

Sol exchanged glances with Sunny. Well, that’s new. Surya usually doesn’t hesitate to bore people with her stuff. She made it sounds interesting to those who understood but for common normal no nerd as Sol, they were boring nonetheless.

“Maybe not now. But I would love to hear what you were working later. How about dinner sometime next week? Your family and mine, miss Cahya.”

“That’s generous, Mr. Dasai. But Surya would be leaving on Monday.” Mom quickly rejected. But Surya spoke out, “I could postponed, mom. There’s nothing urgent there.”

Nothing urgent? Sunny mouthed on Sol’s side. Surya almost didn’t want to come because she is currently working for a commissioned project with the military. Among dozen others with private sectors. 

 

There are literally a line of people waiting for their turn to wish Han Tucy Dasai birthday in person which mom pointed out and Sol knows it’s her way to get out of this situation. But the conglomerate didn’t seems to care, instead she turned to Sol, “I love martial arts. Never really had the chance to learn it myself but I have respect for young people who values the old ways.”

The man sure did not need it to be dangerous. Sol wasn’t sure it’s appropriate to mention it out loud tho.

“The head of my security actually learn how to fight in Shaolin temple, right, Ankita?”

The woman who was holding Sol;s sword answered, “yes, sir.”

Sol kind of gaped at the revelation. She stares at the woman with new found awe. The woman caught her eyes and smile, “that was a good show of taolu, miss Cahya.” She said kindly. And Sol suddenly remember all the missed steps and moves from her earlier performance. “Um, thank you.”

“If you two fight, who will win?” han tucy asked.

Sol sized the woman up and down and could feel her eyes on herself. But Ankita only bowed her head down, “We wouldn’t know, sir. She is very good.”

Ratu nudged her grandfather with her shoulder, “Opa, please. Sol must have been tired. Let her rest.”

“Of course! Thanks again for your wonderful performance. And it was nice to meet your family as well. Such a bright kids you have there, Miss Cahya.”

Mom only nod. One hand on Surya’s shoulder, the other on Sol after she pulled Sunny in between them. Sol got a flashed back of few years back when Mom had to get them out of restaurant because Sunny had just criticized the food harshly, Sol had found herself on the chandelier somehow and Sunny cried aloud because that’s what three years old do. All in span of five minutes mom left for bathroom.

The head of security, Ankita followed them. Sol’s sword still on her hand. She spoke with someone on her comm and before handling the sword back, she said, “Mr. Dasai will be available for dinner on Thursday night next week. Would that be acceptable?”

Mom opened her mouth but Surya already answered readily, “Yes. Thank you.”

Sunny and Sol knows Surya is in trouble by the way their mother pinching the bridge of her nose. As usual, Sunny quick to notice the tension and gave Sol the look, “Mom, let’s go over there I want to see the band.” Sol grab at mom’s elbow to distracted her.

But mom shook her head and pried off Sol’s fingers, “No. Surya, we need to talk.” Her tone was tense. Surya flinched visibly. Sunny and Sol exchanged worried glance.

“Mom…” Sol started warily but Surya hold her hand up, “It’s fine. Come on then, mom. Let’s find some place quiet.”

“Are they going to be okay?” Sunny hold Sol hand. Sol squeezed her, “don’t worry. This is Surya we are talking about.” Sol wasn’t sure but there’s nothing she could do about it. She could, however, distract Sunny from it. She pulled at their joined hands, “Let’s get something to eat. I’m famished.”  
—-  
Pepper was looking through their pictures while taking a break. They had to admit, although Sol was not a nice person, the girl is a talented performers. The movement obviously was impeccable. But as they zoomed in on Sol’s face, pepper could see her smiling as she move and how much the girl enjoying herself at that moment.

They didn’t really hate Sol. Not all that much anyway. The eldest Cahya was protective over the ten-year old and Pepper understood that. But Sol was brash, confrontational and controlling. They know they should have back down but Sunny had looks so dejected about not going and Pepper has their fair share of being controlled. That was what pushed their buttons back then.

However in the span of two weeks, Sunny has defended her older sister vehemently. She apologized on Sol’s behave and told Pepper that her sister was under a lot of stress. Sol hasn’t adjusted well to living on iAsad and leaving earth has been hard on her.

They saw the sisters walking toward the food table. Sunny holding onto Sol’s arm. and Pepper rethink their opinion about the eldest Cahya being controlling because Sunny loves her so much it was obvious. And also maybe because tonight they had seen Sol being comfortable around her family and it has paint new color to the other girl.

So Pepper approached the duo. Making sure Sol saw them first before greeting her. Sol face turned into scowl but since when it ever deterred Pepper. The sword on her hips does made Pepper paused but they decided against it and move forward.

“Sol, that performance was great. Well done.” Pepper put on their smile. Sunny already looking at Sol warily. Shifting to put herself between her sister and friend. 

Sol’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “thank you..” Her words hang in the air. Like she wasn’t sure what Pepper intention was.

“I took some picture of you. It turned out great. I’ll be uploading it to the web if it’s alright with you.” Some of it could made it to pepper portfolio but they would not inserted it if Sol said no..

“I don’t mind.” Sol has loosed up a bit, the tension on her shoulder drop a hair. “Uh, maybe send me the link? I’d like to check it out.”

Sunny and Pepper both raise their eyebrows at that. Pepper grins,this could be their olive branch “Sure thing. Tell you what, if you let me use them for my portfolio, you can choose your favorite one and I’ll get it framed for you. On me.”

Sol nod, still stiffly. “yeah, okay.”

It had dismissive tone so Pepper give her a smile, “alright then, I’ll get back to works.” And turned around to leave but then almost bumped into Ratu.

“I saw you two from over there, I thought I’d had to break up a fight again.” Ratu said in lieu of greetings.

“No need to.” Sol replied, “they just complimented me on my show.”

“And she accepted it like a civil person so that’s new.” Sunny chimed in. 

Pepper laughed at that, “yeah, just saying hello. I’m going to get back to work now.” They turned around to smile at Sol and Sunny. “Have fun.”

—-  
Sol glance at her sister staring at Pepper’s back. She sighs. Grit her teeth and said, “do you want to go with Pepper?”

Sunny lit up at her. But Sol must have still grimacing because Sunny just shook her head, “you said you’re hungry. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Ratu watched their interaction, only half understanding what’s going on. The sister was talking with their eyes more than their words. Sol raise her eyes and met Ratu’s. “Ratu is here. I think I’m going to hang out with her for a while.” She kissed Sunny’s cheek, “just go, okay? Find me when you’re done.” She nudged the girl at direction of where Pepper had gone. Ratu sided with Sol, “I’ll make sure she do nothing stupid.”

Sunny nod hesitantly and after making sure again if Sol is okay, the little girl finally left.

“so, we are gonna hang out? I thought you didn’t like me.” Ratu chuckles. Sol rolls her eyes, “ugh, give me a break. She wouldn’t left me alone otherwise. Now, don’t you have some more fight to break or what?”disgruntled, Sol turned around toward the banquet table. Ratu followed, why? She wasn’t sure.

“i gave Sunny my words and I’m keeping it.” at least that’s the reason she came up with.

“Well, you better catch up then, your highness.”

“You know, my name means queen. Technically it should be your majesty.”

“well, I’m the frickin sun, then. What you gonna do about it.” they fell back to their usual dynamic. But if before it was laced with anger, at least on Ratu’s part, this time it has an undertone of something else she couldn’t comprehend yet.

There are people approaching them to compliment Sol’s on her performance. She said thank you and answered questions when asked. Although she kept her answer short but she also keep them polite. When one man doesn’t seems to get the hint and keep asking questions, Ratu steps in, “Mr. Reid, I’m sure you could get more information from the net. Now Excuse us, Sol need to eat.” She curled her arm around sol’s and lead the girl away.

“I could’ve handle that.”

“I know you can handle yourself. But he annoyed me.” Ratu huffed.

There’s a knowing smirks on Sol’s lips. Ratu wasn’t sure she likes it or not. Although visually pleasing, it also grated on her nerve a little. They walked in silence toward the banquet table. 

Ratu left her alone to eat on the small table area while she made nice with people. she said she won’t be long. That’s why Sol waits even after she had finished her food.

It’s just the party, Sol tries to reasoned. Maybe the way Ratu does her makeup tonight. Or that dress. That fucking damn dress. Sol felt her face heat up. Surely she didn’t developed a crush over the girl she had been shit talking to her family for a week? She covered her face with her hand.

“Exhausted?”

Ratu drop down on the seat beside her, legs crossed at her ankles. Sol tried to focus on something else other than the other girl’s lips and chanced her eyes. The yellowish light turned the usually brown eyes into gold and this is already not working.

What was the question again? Shit. Sol just shrug and lean her back to the chair and look anywhere else but at Ratu. She saw Sunny and Pepper talking on the other side of the room. Sunny seems excited, Pepper looks indulging.

“Pepper isn’t a bad person, you know?” She must had followed Sol’s line of sight.

The truth is? Sol knew it. Despite Sol constant anger that she did nothing to covered up around the photographer, Pepper always took the higher way and left her instead of retaliate. 

She knew she had to came clear eventually. “It’s Sunny. She has a crush on Pepper.”

“Oh.”

“Sunny’s only ten. Pepper like what, sixteen?”

“Fifteen, actually. Their birthday was last week.”

Somehow, Ratu knowing that little fact made Sol dislike toward Pepper grows. “And how did you know that?”

“Pepper’s family used to be a good friend of mine, we kind of grow up together. Until something happened. I won’t tell you the details because it wasn’t my story to tell but to cut it short, my family sided with Pepper and theirs left them.”

Sol could make a guess. Some people kind of skip a full century of human right movement and stuck on bigoted, destructive, old ways. When she tried to confirm her suspicion, Ratu shook her head, “again, not my story to tell. Anyway, they got full scholarship for school but it didn’t cover their photography expenses. Lens cost so much and Pepper not the kind to settle for less or accept charity. So they work at events like this and also freelancing for other stuff too.”

Sol seems drink up the new information. Ratu knows how much of a dick Sol’s behaviors toward Pepper but she had never poke about Pepper’s gender identity and even though it wasn’t much it was a start.

“Sunny’s what, ten? I’m sure Pepper not going to try anything.” It should have sounds like assurance but it didn’t.

“Either Way, they’re gonna break Sunny’s heart. And that’s the problem.” Sol sighs, “can we talk about something else?” She has been flipping and turning this thing in her mind ever since she saw the way Sunny’s looking at Pepper. It just made her upset to talk about it now.

“I didn’t know you’re doing a performance tonight.” Ratu changed the topic swiftly. 

“Well, it’s part of my detention. The principal arranged it and i work with Harun and the marching band kids.” Sol may not say it out loud but she had fun rehearsing with everyone these past week. Harun was a cool guy who after seeing Sol’s taolu video once, had written a perfect arrangement piece for it. He was the one who proposed they add the drums. And the final product was cool as hell.

“When did you guys found time to practice it? You are always in detention after school.”

Sol shrug, “the marching band kids competition is next week so they don’t want to sacrifice their training time. Harun also has his concert coming up. That’s why Mr. Kane gave all of us free period before lunch break.” At first, Sol had argued that she should get free of detention ticket for doing the performance but Mr. Kane didn’t budge. Instead, he made Sol catching up on the subject she skip that day on her detention time. 

“No wonder you’re grumpy all the time. You must be exhausted.”

“No, I’m grumpy because you are annoying.” Sol stick her tongue out. She had meant it but even to her own ears, the jab sounds like a joke. what the hell is wrong with her tonight!

Ratu narrowed her eyes at her. But there were no malice there. “You are annoying too. So the feeling is mutual.” The girl huffs. But neither of them could fight the upturn of their lips. And then Sol had to stifle a laugh that bubbled up on her chest by biting her lips. Ratu nudged Sol’s shin with her feet, making them both laugh together. 

“you’re not as bad as usual tonight.” Sol said when her laughs died down.

There’s no reason Ratu’s smile should looks that soft and gentle. No reason at all that Sol’s heart should beats this faster. Or maybe there’s a reason and Sol just don’t want to admit it. She looked down at the ornate grip of her swords to gave her eyes something to do. fixating on Ratu’s lips made her feel uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, but it still kind of freak her out. 

“I’m sorry.” Ratu’s voice made her looked up. “I’m sorry that we didn’t get along well before. Yes, you are annoying but I’m in charge of detention and I could have behave better. I should have go easy at you, after all, adapting to new place and new school may not be easy.” Ratu fiddled with the loose part of her dress and didn’t look at Sol. From their interaction before, Sol had concluded that Ratu wasn’t the kind to apologize. At Sol’s paused, Ratu continued, “when I heard Pepper got into a fight with you, I feel angry. They are the closest thing I have to a sibling so I’m sure you understand that I’m protective of them. It was wrong of me to keep giving you hell all those time. I’m sorry.”

“I… It’s not entirely your fault.” Sol twirls the strings at the end of the hilt, the little bells woven to it rings as they clashed against each other, “I was the first one who pushed your button. I lashed out at you and I shouldn’t have.” She looked up and her eyes met Ratu. At the return of butterflies in her stomach, sol looked away first, “anyway, I’m sorry too.”

—-

Surya was furious as she rushed back to the ballroom. Mom’s an engineer and architect and that should have made her a scientist as well. Surya had expected the woman to understand that her need to pursue Han Tucy to be a donor on her projects was important.

The man is a dangerous one, yes, she know that. But if they do work together, he could make Surya dangerous as well. What’s better than a friend is a powerful friend.

She found Sol sitting with the Dasai girl. They looks like the had more fun than enemies should be. Sol was listening to Ratu talking, elbow on the table, knuckles supporting her chin. Ratu has one hand on Sol’s knee, the other fluttering around making gestures. They both were laughing when Surya stood behind them.

“You two looks chummy.” She commented.

The two sprung apart, actually leap off their seat. If she was in a better mood Surya would laugh her ass off but she was in terrible ones. “Mom want us to go home.” Surya grunted, arms folded in front of her chest.

“Right now?” It was as close to whining Sol ever do. She glance at Ratu and Surya feels guilty. “Just go to front Lobby in half an hour okay? Say your goodbye or whatever.”

She left the two girls alone and look around for her little sister. She saw her with the photographer kid. Surya wonders if Sunny managed to ditch Sol somehow. Seems impossible.

Pepper spot her first, “Surya, hey.”

Sunny turned around, bright grin on her face that made Surya smiling along, “Mom want us to go home. Are you ready to go?” Even when she was upset, Surya didn't have it in her to be rude to her little sister.

She knows Sunny want to ask about her talk with mom but Surya quickly shook her head. 

“Yes, okay. I guess, I’m leaving then.” She said to Pepper Who leaned over and gave Sunny a hug then turned to hug Surya as well. It wasn’t that Surya didn’t like them but she wasn’t much in skin to skin contact with people other than her family. So Surya steps back and Pepper just nod and smile. “I’ll see you at school on monday, Sunny. And nice to meet you Surya.”

As they turned around, Surya smirked at her sister. “Stop blushing.”

“Shut up.”

Her night may ended in a bad note but Surya glad at least her sisters had it better.  
—-

“So… i should go.” Sol gestured at the vague direction behind her.

Ratu had to restrained herself from showing her disappointment. Sol’s company tonight had been pleasant. The girl still brash and unfiltered but for once, there were no animosity directed at her. And now that they’re talking like a civil human being, Sol actually quite smart and engaging. Almost charming. Still annoying but in a way that Ratu found endearing.

At detention time, Sol always riled Ratu up. Her bravado had turned other in detention into rioting against Ratu. She had been doing the detention shift for years now but it never as chaotic as the moment Sol walked into the library. She had it under control before it went too far but Sol almost always had way to counter her authority. It’s a game between them, something that annoyed Ratu to no end but, as Sol had put it, made it less boring.

“Please stop being a jerk at me at school.” She said. It made Sol laughs. “No promise, but yeah. I like you better when you are nicer too.”

“No, no. You have to promise me.” Ratu jab her finger at Sol’s chest to get her point across or maybe she just want to touch the other girl.

Sol looked down at the hand on her chest, before Ratu could retracted them,Sol’s fingers curled around Ratu’s wrist as she took it down, “want to walk me out?”

Ratu bit her lips and nod her head.

They walked in silence. Ratu would say it’s a companion ones but she would be lying. Their silence was born from nerve. She wonder in Sol could feel her pulse in her wrist, since the girl has not let it go. The grip wasn’t strong, if Ratu wanted, she could shook it off anytime she wants to. But that’s the problem, isn’t it? She didn’t want to.

She bit her lips and made a split second decision. Pulling away her hand slightly and delighted at Sol’s little twitched when she let her go. Sol tried to say something but Ratu beat her to it and laced their fingers together instead.

Ratu glanced at Sol blushing face. The other girl was staring at their joint hands. “Is this okay?” Ratu asked.

“I… Um…” She never seen this before. Stuttering Sol. Ratu commits every weird sound to her memory. Finally, Sol just nod sharply.

“Tonight was nice.” Ratu said. Again, Sol just nod.

“You’ve done a great job on your performance. Have i told you that?” This time a head shook.

It’s weird. This silence. Ratu sighs, “Does this makes you uncomfortable?” She squeezed sol’s hand. When there’s no response, not even head movement, Ratu pulled her hand away, “I’m sorry. That was very presumptuous of me.”

She would have felt foolish but before she could even process the situation Sol practically shout, “no!”

Ratu’s eyebrows raise up.

“I’m sorry. This is nice.” sol made a move to take back Ratu’s hand but before their hands touched, she chanced a look at Ratu’s eyes. It wasn’t until Ratu gave a nod, their finger laced together again. “I’m just very nervous and you are very pretty and I’m upset that i have to go soon and feel like i want to kiss you and…” She stop abruptly, covering her face with the other hand. “And this is why I kept my mouth shut before because i talk too much when I’m nervous.”

Ratu tried to stifle her laughs. Failed. Sol was peeking at her from the space between her fingers.

They were in the corridor between the ballroom and the main entrance. It wasn’t crowded but there are people walking around here and there. Ratu knows this town hall like her own home, having to spend most of her childhood here when her mother was elected as mayor. She know every crevice and nook. So she know that one place behind the pillar over there where she could hide and no one would see them.

“Do you really want to kiss me?”

It seems that silent Sol is making a comeback. The girl resorted back to a nod.

Ratu pulled her to the spot behind the pillar. Hse ignored that voice in her head that filled with question and instead went with her guts.

The spot wasn’t big, in fact they barely fits. Ratu had not counted the fact that back then she was much smaller than now. But Sol didn’t seems to mind as she untangled their fingers and cradled Ratu’s face in her hands. She didn’t make any move, just staring at Ratu as if she can’t believe this is happening.

Ratu decided to leaning in. Connected their lips together. Elated as Sol response quickly. It was gentle. Ratu almost surprised how gentle Sol was, considering how Sol behaved and everything she knows about the girl. Ratu tried not to give too much of herself on this somewhat spontaneous kiss. Although it was timid in how every first kiss supposed to be, it’s also languid and comfortable. Each time one of them pulled away the other gave chase. It remains closed mouth, lips against lips against lips. Ratu lost track of time. She wasn’t sure if they were kissing for five seconds or five minutes.

A series of beeps made both of them flinched. Sol’s bracelet comm blinks annoyingly. Sol glared at it. Ratu laughs. “It’s probably your family.”

She nods grimly. “I…”

Ratu smiled, “it’s alright. Go.”

Sol bit down her lips, hesitancy written all over her face. She didn’t move and frankly, Ratu prefer having her here so Ratu didn’t point it out. Finally, Sol shook herself and look down to her shoes, “Can I have your contact?”

Ratu chuckles. She took Sol’s right hand. Use her fingerprints to input her details to the girl’s comm. Ratu smiled, peck the girl’s cheek. “Call me later?”

Sol nod eagerly.  
—-

Sunny sat in between their mother and Surya. She wondered if she should volunteer to look for Sol since the air around the two was choking with tense anger. Sunny didn’t like that, she’s very sensitive to atmosphere.

It was then she saw Sol walking toward them, Ratu followed behind. “There she is!” Sunny nudged Surya’s with her elbow.

Surya stood up, hands on her hips, “I said thirty minutes, Sol! The shuttle already leave. Why didn’t you answer your comm?!”

Sol at least looks somewhat guilty. Head bowed down, hands rubbing the back of her neck. But her grins negated it. She was too happy to feel guilty.

“It’s kind of my fault. Partly.” Ratu offered.

“I bet it is.” surya muttered under her breath, “I guess we had to call a cab now.”

The cab was costly here. Everything is costly in iAsad, as sunny had soon discovered. Surya is loaded and Mom made decent money but still, they had that talk before coming here, about saving funds and restricted their expanse. Mom would not let Surya pay for anything anyway.

“No, no, please. like i said, it’s my fault. I will have someone drive you home.” Without waiting for any response, Ratu already typing on her comm.

“No, we cannot do that. We will get a cab.” Sol, Surya and Sunny snapped their head to face their mom. She had sound so cold, colder than the three ever heard. Even Ratu flinched visibly.

“It’s no problem, Miss Cahya.” It spoke something of Ratu boldness that she keep insisting. It was then, a hover car slided just outside the main entrance. Sunny know nothing about cars but she knew that it’s a good one.

Sol though, Sol knows car. Sunny heard her mutters something that sound vaguely like car model, type and years. “Well, all of you can get that cab. I’ll ride on that Bentley Falcon by myself.”

It’s how Sol’s rolls. Sunny admires how she always managed to melt tension when necessary. Surya shrug, and followed Sol. Sunny glanced at mom. The woman was visibly seething but when their eyes met, mom let out a sighs and pushed herself to smile at Sunny. “I guess we are taking your car then.” She stride down toward the other two.

Left alone with Ratu, Sunny realized none of her family said thanks yet. She blushed, “Thank you. You are very generous and my family is impolite bunch.”

Ratu laughs, “No worries, Sunny. I wished you guys had fun tonight. But it doesn’t seems so.”

“Er, things happened. But the party was cool. Food was good and the music is nice as well.”

Ratu chuckles. She patted Sunny’s shoulder affectionately, “you are a good kid, Sunny.” She leaned down and peck Sunny’s cheek sweetly. “I have to go back to the party now. Good night.”  
—


End file.
